


Static and Lightning

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Gun Kink, Humiliation kink, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NOT Reed900 centered, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Taser Kink, Why is Nines like Ice Bear?, hankcon - Freeform, taser play, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Connor really likes tasers. They shut down his internal systems after a few minutes. It’s electrifying. And really, who else is he going to ask to tase him, who does he trust, more than Hank?





	Static and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [System Shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994109) by [lumbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam). 



> Yep, I’m going there.
> 
> Inspired by the lovely little fic by lumbeam, “System Shock”! It’s more Gavin/Connor but I was just enthralled and had to take it to the next level. ;)
> 
> Please check them out!

It all started with a confrontation. Normal tasers didn’t really affect his body. But specialized police tasers? He would never have thought they were so exhilarating.

It was a normal case of protest gone violent. Humans still didn’t love the androids being free. Some small groups were still on the streets, and still violent. The man had managed to grab Hanks taser, and without warning Connor was being electrified.

He heard Hank call his name, and a team wrestling the man down, now that his weapon was used, but he didn’t care. All he felt was pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned loudly and squirmed on the ground, until it finally let up. He immediately stood on his feet and tried to get away.

“Connor! Fuck- hang on! Are you alright?” Hank asked.

“I have to get out of here right now.” Connor said, not stopping.

He rushed into the nearest building and headed for the restroom. It wouldn’t have been a problem, except that he and Hank had been... experimenting. They had bought him a penile attachment and hooked it to the right connector, so ejaculate came out. Or at least, the blue equivalent.

He realized with shaking hands that’s exactly what had happened, and everyone could probably see. He felt... embarrassment. And excitement. And then the bathroom door opened.

“Connor? Fucks sake, are you alright?” Hank called.

“I-I would appreciate if you could buy me another pair of pants.” Connor called. Hank sighed and he could hear his hand rubbing across his face.

“What happened?”

“I-I... I’d rather not talk about it.” Connor said, his face turning a light shade of blue.

“Jesus, alright. Just stay there.” Hank said. Connor sighed. He was very thankful Hank respected him enough not to ask.

He waited, and sure enough, Hank came back with a pair of tan pants. Connor threw out his underwear and pulled the new pants on, stepping out for Hank to see. He just shook his head.

“You know Gavin doesn’t want to say it, cause he’s a prick, but I think he’s worried about you. He’s outside the store waiting, with that weird ass double of yours. Which, by the way, lucky of you to pick an android clothing shop to run into.” Hank said. He didn’t press the issue, and Connor was glad for that. He tucked his folded pair of pants under his arm and they headed out, where Gavin was waiting.

“Get in the car.” Hank said, ignoring them.

“What, did he piss himself?! What even comes out, oil?” He yelled after them. Connor saw RK900, who Gavin had nicknamed Nines, smack the back of his head.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin yelled.

“You’re being rude. You told me to punish you-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Gavin yelled, reaching over and covering the androids mouth. Hank laughed, slamming his door. He started the car and they were off, without another word.

* * *

Connor hadn’t stopped thinking about the taser. It was the fastest he had come, ever. Which wasn’t saying much, because he really only had his pleasure centers activated a couple of months ago, and had only ever done a few things with Hank. It wasn’t unpleasant, but... he wanted more.

“Hank?” Connor spoke up.

“Yeah, what.” Hank said, not looking up from the spaghetti Connor had cooked.

“Could you bring home that taser from the station?” Connor blurred out. Hank paused mid-chew and scrunched his eyebrows.

“I could. If you tell me why.” He said, continuing to eat. Connor didn’t say another word, and Hank looked at him worriedly, as he saw his indicator turn yellow, and his face a light blue.

* * *

It was another couple of weeks before he got up the courage to ask again. They were at the station, and Gavin was bragging about something he had done during sex with handcuffs and a woman. A human woman, he specified. Multiple times. Mines smacked him once again, before walking off.

“Seriously, what the fuck Nines?!” Gavin yelled.

“Lies.” He said, before continuing on to his desk. Gavin grumbled under his breath.

“How do you speak so freely about these things?” Connor asked. Hank raised an eyebrow, but didn’t intervene. 

“What can I say, I like what I like. You should always speak up, might get you the attention of a fine lady.” Gavin boasted.

“But you’re only speaking to us, and in earshot of RK900.” Connor said. Gavin sat up straighter before getting off his desk completely and walking away, grumbling. 

Connor looked away and began to think about what he had said, and the thoughtful look didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day. Hank put the taser gun in his waistband.

* * *

“Hank, I’d like you to tase me. At the station.” Connor said finally. Hank looked up from his mug of coffee and almost choked.

“You what exactly?”

“I-I... the tasing incident a couple of weeks ago. It activated something in my body. It felt... incredible. To ejaculate so publicly-”

“Fuck, just say come. You came in public. And you- you what? You came in your pants? That’s what that was about?” Hank asked, somewhat awkwardly. Connor just nodded, his throat tightening. Every new human emotion was strange.

“Well that explains it. Tell you what, I’m not going to do that. Because I’ll get arrested for assault. Or at the very least, public indecency, because of you. But...” Hank took a breath, and Connor recognized the blush on his face.

“If that’s what you want... we could go in the bathrooms.” Hank said, clearing his throat.

“Yes, thank you for trying this out.” Connor said, his own blush increasing. They both stayed silent the rest of the morning.

* * *

“What’s your plan here?” Hank asked, as Connor pulled him by the hand into the restroom.

He pulled Hank towards the larger stall, and shut the door, locking it before pushing Hank against it and kissing him roughly. Hank moaned into it and relaxed a bit, moving his hands up and down Connors arms. The artificial hair on his arms stood on end under his clothes.

“Take it out.” Connor said breathlessly. Hank obliged, taking out the gun and running in along Connors back, leading down to his ass. He practically shivered, and moaned when Hank pressed it against his crack.

“You want me to use this, then turn off your spunk system.”

“M-My what?” Connor stuttered. 

“You can’t just come early. The fun would be over. Turn it off, and we can have some fun.” Hank said. Connor nodded frantically and reached in his pants, pushing a button under his skin. He felt a change, but not in his arousal.

“Why don’t you lean up on that wall over there?” Hank said, and Connor obeyed immediately. He felt his face heating up with blue blood into a blue blush, and the water supply in his system turning to sweat.

“That’s right. Now where do you want to try first?” Hank asked.

“My chest, maybe?” Connor said. He hadn’t really thought about it.

All of a sudden, Hank shot, and Connor was moaning, writhing against the wall, as his systems went into overdrive. He felt electrified, feeling his body convulsing and his eyes rolling back, overwhelmed completely, and he was seeing stars. Finally it stopped, and Connor slumped down, letting Hank catch him. 

“You alright?” Hank asked. Connor was panting, and all he could do was nod. Hank rubbed a hand along Connors face soothingly to distract him, before ripping the pins out of him. He shrieked and Hank covered his mouth.

“These rooms are only somewhat soundproof.” Hank said, and Connor nodded, panting as Hank let go.

“I’ve got three cartridges. Where do you want it next?” Hank asked.

“M-My- ass.” Connor said quietly.

He still wasn’t used to using the language the Hank did. Still, Hank chuckled, and turned him roughly, his chest hitting the wall. Connor moaned again, at the rough treatment. He had no idea he would enjoy this so much.

“Ready?” Hank asked. 

Connor nodded and his arms extended as he felt another shock attached to his cheeks. He could feel it go straight to the prostate implant, and his cock, and he writhed, biting his lip hard. As soon as the shockwave stopped, he felt an arm catch him again, and looked for the other arm.

Hank was jerking himself off roughly, breathing hard. He turned him against the wall again, and kissed him, his mouth almost dry from his heavy breaths.

“So fucking hot like this. Never seen you this strung out.” Hank said. Connor just moaned and leaned in to steal another kiss.

“I-I want you close. As soon as the current stops- my hands will be a bit electrified. I-I want to touch you.” Connor pleaded.

Hank swallowed and stepped closer, reaching around to jerk each pin from his ass. Connor yelped, but Hank had his dirty hand over his mouth, and Connor couldn’t help but stick out his tongue and taste it. Hank moaned himself and pulled his hand away.

“Activate your systems.” Hank said. Connor nodded and reached down into his pants again, with shaky fingers finding the button. Immediately he felt precum excreting, but he just pulled his hand out and moaned, feeling the sticky liquid slide against his cock.

“Ready?” Hank asked.

“Yes- yes, please. Please Hank.” Connor begged.

He heard Hank snap in the cartridge, and the trigger, and he was seeing lightning behind his eyes. Everything was overloading, and he felt his stomach tighten. All of a sudden he was coming, so hard he wanted to yell, and he felt his cock pulsing in his pants.

As soon as the shockwaves stopped, he reached out, panting hard, and Hanks hand guided him to his cock, where he started to jerk up and down sloppily. His hands still tingled with electricity and Hank was seizing up quickly, coming all over Connors hand and suit.

They stood there, gasping for breath and holding each other up for a moment. Hank gave one final rub with the tip of the gun to Connors cock, and Connor moaned.

“You wanted to go public. We got to get you out of here.” Hank said quietly. Connor nodded numbly and reset his communicator quickly.

“F-Fuck.” Connor said quietly, moving shakily to sit on the toilet.

Hank grabbed the toilet paper and wiped of his come from Connors hand and shirt, but the blue stain on his front wasn’t going away. Carefully he picked up the taser cartridges and leaned over, plucking the final two out of Connors thigh. He hissed, and Hank rubbed the spot.

“The sooner we get home, the sooner I can take care of that.” Hank said, slipping the cartridges into a rag, and stuffing them in his pocket.

“Of course.” Connor said, standing with little difficulty now that his system wasn’t in peril.

They slowly stepped out of the stall, and out of the bathroom, Connor face heating immensely. Connor felt another rush in his system as Gavin looked at him and his eyes went wide. Before the officer could speak, Nines had his hand on the back of his throat, an eyebrow raised. He didn’t get spoken to, as he had already left a note on Hanks desk that Hank wasn’t feeling well and he was taking him home. They made it to the car without incident.

* * *

“How do you heal now?” Hank asked, stripping him slowly.

“I drink this blue blood, thirium, gelatin, and water mix to refill my system of that which was lost, and for the skin to repair itself. The minor pin pricks shouldn’t do lasting damage. In fact, it will be gone by tomorrow.” Connor said. Hank shook his head and chuckled, handing him the packet of they had picked up on the way home.

“Drink up you nasty fucker.” Hank said fondly. Connor smiled at the joke and turned away from him to drink it. When he turned back, Hank had a bottle of lotion in his hand and was waving him to the bed.

“Will this soak in?” Hank asked.

“I could let it into my skin, yes. It would just go to my internal waste center-”

“Enough technical talk. Let me take care of you. Turn over.” Hank said.

Connor sat down on the bed and rolled onto his chest, and he felt Hank start to rub small amounts of the lotion onto the small holes. It did feel nice, he realized, stopping the sting a bit.

“Thank you Hank.” Connor said quietly. Hank huffed like he was embarrassed and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. I mean, you know, thank you. Now turn over so I can get those marks on your front.” Hank said. Connor chuckled and obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed cause I sure as hell did ;)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
